


Brigadier McGarrett meets the Marquis de Sade

by siriala



Series: Steve in Dreamland [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, Dreams and Nightmares, Fake BDSM, Kinky fantasies, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, fake events, fake non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: Brigadier McGarrett has been invited to the most exclusive party. Of course, he's heard of the infamous Marquis de Sade, but not in his wildest fantasies could he have imagined the way this night would turn out.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Steve McGarrett, Male Characters/Steve McGarrett
Series: Steve in Dreamland [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559311
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Brigadier McGarrett meets the Marquis de Sade

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth part of my Steve in Dreamland series. While each part might be readable as a stand-alone, I encourage you to read the series from the beginning, as Steve is on a personal journey that makes more sense if read in order.
> 
> And if this story is readable, that's because honscot made it so. She deserves another huge thank you !
> 
> Now for the WARNING : PLEASE READ THE TAGS as this part is harsher and kinkier than the previous stories, because Steve's subconscious is trying to tell him something he's not listening to ! As usual, it all happens in a dream, but the sex is graphic anyway. 
> 
> To show his difference with Steve, I have the marquis speaking French but the translation is given directly below each sentence, to mimic the way Steve understands his every word, so that you can just ignore the French lines if you find them annoying. Inspector Javert is of course a reference to another cultural icon, Victor Hugo's Les Misérables, and the epitome of inflexible, unforgiving justice and morality, just like the Marquis de Sade embodies sexual depravation and moral transgression. See the end notes for a few historical and spoilery details.
> 
> I'm aware Steve's references in some of his dreams might seem bizarrely very French-oriented, due to the fact that I am – French, I mean – and thus they are, of course, my references. But they didn't seem farfetched in this context, and I mostly used widely-known topics that any educated American guy could have heard/read about. Not to mention that, even though I don't remember if show ever says that Steve likes history (anyone knows ?), that's my headcanon anyway. And then I tried each time to find a good reason, sometimes just a significant detail upon which Steve's subconscious could latch to explain why he would go there. Anyway, I hope it won't lessen your enjoyment of these fics.
> 
> As an aside, if you ever need advice about French language and/or society in your own stories, please don't hesitate to ask, even if we've never talked. I'd be delighted to help !

Steven checks his uniform one last time, finding nothing to argue about his colorful medals or the feathered hat that a stylish valet soon comes to take from his hand, as well as his cape, before he enters the great reception hall. Immediately, the other guests – already in various states of (un)dressing – turn to look at the newcomer.

He still isn't sure why the disreputable marquis invited him at Lacoste. It can't be because of his social status. As a brigadier, he holds a real weight in some military circles, but he's not a part of the bon ton. Nothing physical about it either, surely. He is neither a petite defenseless maid nor a blushing, virgin nun to debauch. Even though he can say without boasting that his physical appearance seems to be pleasing to women's eyes, he has made sure not to get a reputation as a mindless womanizer. Otherwise, his mother would have his nuts cut off and served to the dogs for being lewd and unsuitable to the title inherited from his ancestors, undeserving of the glory passed onto the McGarrett men since his grandfather gave his life for the king and the motherland. Instead, she had approved of his discreet affair with the Rollins widow, as she had been known to call Catherine before Steven and her parted ways, a few weeks prior to Cath remarrying Commander Harrington, tired of waiting for Steven's commitment.

Turning away from his memories, and pretty sure that the best way to get an answer to all his questions is to confront them, Steven forces himself to walk in, stomping at the same time on the pricy carpet and his awkwardness. Some women smile at him, wolfish and eager, but Steven ignores them and their naked breasts in favor of the flamboyant man approaching : the infamous Marquis de Sade sports a smile just as greedy that makes Steven somehow even more ill-at-ease. Right now, he's beginning to understand the reason for his presence.

"Brigadier ! Quel honneur de recevoir un homme si vaillant dans mon humble demeure."  
"Brigadier ! What an honor to entertain such a stout-hearted man in my humble abode."

The marquis expresses himself in a foreign language that has to be French but is automatically understood by Steven. Eerie, but efficient.

The marquis' hand on his shoulder feels bigger than it really is. Steven is tall and strong, and he's never been scared of another man, but this one seems to possess a strange personality, a resonance grating with something deep inside of Steven. He knows what the marquis has been officially accused of, has heard many far worse rumors, and in this instant he's sure they're all true.

But it is his duty to treat the marquis with the respect his title commands.

"The honor is all mine, monsieur le marquis. Thank you for inviting me to your reception."

"Ceci n'est rien de plus qu'une petite sauterie entre amis de sensibilité commune. Il me suffit de vous regarder pour savoir que vous allez immédiatement vous y intégrer."  
"This is nothing but a small get together with likeminded friends. I only have to look at you to know you'll fit right in."

Maybe because of the lecherous smile adorning the marquis' face, Steven's mind can't help but find double-entendre in Sade's every word. And his host's hand slides along his arm, gripping him tighter.

"Venez, cher ami. Laissez-moi vous présenter."  
"Come, dear friend. Let me introduce you."

They get to a small group of men, local nobles already well on their way to drunkenness, which doesn't stop them from sampling again the marquis' wine as Sade introduces him with a hand on the small of his back. Steven is also encouraged to take a full taste of the heady nectar, deep red color dancing in the glasses to entice him in drinking always more, and he decides to follow the marquis' example, nibbling on the amuse-bouche to try and stave off his own intoxication. He's surprised to discover the aniseed-flavored candies are in fact quite tasty, and he takes two more before the valet carries the plate away.

It doesn't take long before he begins to feel weird. Hot, and… excited. He looks down and feels mortified to see that he's sporting a full erection that his breeches simply cannot hide. Every man in their small group is watching his groin, as if waiting for his pants to fall down under his dick's onslaught. And they look… hungry, for want of a better word.

Sade looks at him with the same wolfish smile, only wider, and his grabby hand makes a beeline for Steven's cock, to caress it through the satin of his clothes.

Steven's sure he doesn't want the marquis' hand on him, but his body expresses a very different perspective on this particular topic. It wants, like a fire inside him needs to be extinguished and this man is the only one who can put it out. It wants and Steven can't shut his lust up.

"What… what have you done to me ?" he manages to rasp as Sade unfastens his breeches, that fall down on his hips, and then takes his cock out for everyone to see.

The men closer to them spread apart so as to let everyone else present in the room watch too.

"Absolument rien. Vous avez vous-même choisi les bonbons à la cantharide, mon cher. Rappelez-vous, j'avais prédit que vous vous intégreriez sans tarder."  
"Absolutely nothing. You yourself chose the cantharidin candies, my dear. Remember, I predicted you would fit in right away."

The marquis keeps on stroking Steven's cock, bringing him to the brink of orgasm without letting him fall into it. Two servants answer their master's call and begin to undress Steven, taking each part of his costume off, one by one, before they give them to another valet who takes them all away, far from Steven's reach. Then the servants grip each one of Steven's arms and make sure he stays in place.

He stands naked, stupefied, feeling each stare as a caress on his body offered for the crowd's consumption.

"We can't do this… not here. It's not… proper."

Steven has a hard time remembering words and ideas that have nothing to do with his cock. His world is slowly diminishing to this one part of his anatomy, to his need to come. He knows he can't give in, but Sade doesn't offer him a chance to get away.

"Vous avez tort, brigadier. Suivez mon exemple ! Je ne m'intéresse qu'à l'interdit. La transgression est l'énergie qui nourrit mes désirs."  
"You're wrong, Brigadier. Follow my lead ! I'm only interested in forbidden fruits. Transgression is the energy feeding my desires."

Which means there's no way the marquis will listen to his plea. Everybody is now standing around them, taking in Steven's utter nudity with a toxic interest that wraps around him and makes him feel just as sick as he is horny.

"He's tanned like a working man," he hears a woman say behind him.

The comment, passing judgement on Steven, is taking him down to the level of a peasant or a hard worker. Of someone whose opinion or will doesn't matter in the slightest. Being entirely disrobed by the marquis has the same effect for those people as losing your noble qualities, becoming a servant, someone born to make your every wish come true, just like taking his sword away made him vulnerable to anyone. Nothing about him can now tell right away who he is and what he does. He's a nobody. Or maybe just a body, nothing more.

Steven fights his restraints but he's feeble at best and nothing gives. He's still naked in front of a captive audience who enjoys mocking him. The marquis is still touching him in places no man has gone before, arousing him more with each passing second. Steven feels his head spinning with desire.

"Vous êtes venu à moi aveugle et inconscient de vos propres désirs, mon ami. Il est donc de mon devoir de vous aider sur le chemin de la découverte de vous-même et, dans ce but, j'ai imaginé la route la plus sûre pour vous montrer ce dont vous avez besoin."  
"You came to me blind and unconscious of your own desires, my friend. Thus it is my duty to help you on the road of discovery and, in this endeavor, I found the best way to show you what you need."

The marquis turns towards the audience and Steven looks up to see the man of his dreams standing there, waiting.

"Monsieur Williams, s'il vous plait."  
"Mister Williams, if you please," the marquis says, holding up a hand to invite the newcomer closer.

Steven knows Daniel Williams, the captain commanding the garrison in one of the nearby cities Steven has come to visit on his survey tour. To say Williams has made a huge impression on him would be a vast understatement. Steven has dreamed of him every night since their first meeting, but propriety and rank forbade him to act on his feelings. That and the fear Williams might only respond to his solicitations out of respect for a superior or in the hope of advancing his own career.

The captain looks different tonight, having shed his beautiful white uniform and honorific medals for the most marvelous and aristocratic clothes, his coat a deep burgundy that brings out his long blond hair tied with a dark crimson ribbon. Steven just can't tear his eyes away.

"Ce petit homme est ici pour vous enseigner l'amour, brigadier. Soyez attentif à tous ses gestes."  
"This little man is going to teach you love, Brigadier. Pay attention to his every move."

With a last caress on his ass, the marquis takes a step back as Williams steps behind Steven.

"You made me wait, Steven. Not only that, but you prepared to leave without acknowledging our mutual attraction, didn't you ?"

He did, running away from his lust, trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and this man who makes him forget his duty. Daniel's arms come up and rub over Steven's flanks, crossing in front of him as his fingers begin to play with Steven's nipples. A moan escapes Steven to let everyone know how much he likes it. His cock lets out a bit of precome, dribbling along his shaft for the marquis and everyone else to see.

"Est-ce la première fois que des hommes vous touchent ?"  
"Is this the first time men are touching you ?"

Steven's affirmative answer is swallowed by another moan as Daniel pinches his nipples hard, a retribution for letting other men distract him.

"I wanted to love you," Daniel says, his lips trailing kisses all over Steven's shoulder blades. "Make you mine forever, worship you the way you deserve. And then you let me down."

He feels the hard crown of Daniel's cock stroking his hole and then pushing in. Steven tenses, sure that it's going to hurt like a bitch, but his ass takes it like Steven's an old pro at this game, a street worker satisfying yet another client. Though Daniel isn't small at all in this regard, Steven's ass opens up for him. He's dreamed of this moment, secretly lamented that he would never get to experience such bliss and, even through the humiliation, he can't help but being happy to be forced into it. Loves the feeling of being full and owned. Enjoys the stretching of his anus and rectum, another place no man has gone before. Loves that Daniel is the one to take him, to force his body into submission. Even loves that so many people stand witness to their lovemaking, know that he's Daniel's, that he'll do anything for this man.

Daniel's hand covers his cock, enveloping the crown in his fist. It's all so good, Steven wants to capture this moment and live in it forever. Feel Daniel's cock stretching him more and more, getting always deeper inside him, possessing him. He wants to make him happy, awash in bliss, proud to be his lover, the one Steven's submitting to.

Daniel's cock stroking the walls of his insides is like fire making him feel more alive than he's ever been. He believes he could take on the whole world if only the captain would stay with him always, loving him fiercely just this way, pushing away the darkness of his previous life.

"Don't you have something you want to tell me, Steven ?" Daniel asks suddenly, his hands amorously caressing Steven's body.

"It's good," he says, because he doesn’t understand what it is that Daniel wants. "More than good !"

The semen that fills him soon, and that which he releases at the same time, are the proof that they are made for each other. Coordinated, in sync, responding to each other in a way Steven's never heard of before. He breathes hard, trying to stay there at peak pleasure, to enjoy the feeling of Daniel inside him in front of their captive audience.

"Still nothing to tell me ?"

"I want more ?"

It's clearly not the answer Daniel was wishing for as he slips out of Steven's ass and steps away, leaving the place behind Steven free for someone else to fill it.

Steven's not really surprised when the marquis comes back and gives him more indeed. Daniel's semen acts as a lubricant as Sade pushes his own cock inside his ass, and it's all Steven can do to look as Captain Williams comes to stand in front of him, already too far away for Steven to touch him, were his hands free. The captain's face is a study in disappointment, but there's nothing in his clothes to show he'd been fucking Steve just a few seconds before, muslin white tie as fluffy as ever. Nothing to tell that they belong together.

A strange man dressed all in black – breeches and tights, shoes and coat, even the knot in his greying blond hair – is standing right next to Williams. His expression twists in a disgusted look as he watches Steven being fucked by the marquis. Steven can't exactly see his features, but it dawns on him, like a punch to his gut, that the man looks a lot like his own father.

"Reconnaissez-vous l'inspecteur Javert ? Cet apôtre de la décence et de l'ordre essaye en vain depuis des années de mettre un terme à mes nombreuses dépravations."  
"Do you recognize Inspector Javert ? This defender of decency and order has been trying in vain for many years to put a stop to my numerous depravities," the marquis whispers in his ear.

Shame fills Steven then. He's not sure what he hates most, Daniel watching him get fucked by another man, or his father. Watching him enjoying the feeling of Sade's big cock filling him deep and hard, hearing the sounds Steven can't keep inside, the blissful cries, the shouts of lustful agony when Sade squeezes his scrotum in a vise-like grip and Steve comes as if he hadn't been able to in days or weeks. Sade milks him for a while, making sure he's got every last drop of semen out of Steven's balls, and then Steven feels him shoot his own load deep inside his ass.

He hates it, hates that Sade's come is now replacing Daniel's inside him, and thus lessening the other man's mark of possession on him by appending his own.

It seems like Sade is coming for hours, his hands gripping Steven's cock and balls with a force increased tenfold by the violence of his orgasm, and Steven never gets a chance to become flaccid again.

On the contrary, another man – one of the aristocrats surrounding him when he first came in – takes the marquis' place and caresses his body while he penetrates him like he owns him too. Like Steven belongs to everyone here and has nothing to say in the matter of who's allowed to play with his body and fuck him.

"Je savais que vous étiez fait pour cela ! Dès l'instant où j'ai appris votre nom et réalisé que vos initiales étaient SM, j'ai su que vous seriez mon élève, mon jouet. Mon bien."  
"I knew you were made for this ! From the moment I learned your name and realized your initials were SM, I knew you would be my student, my toy. My property."

Steven's eyes frantically look for Daniel in the crowd, desperate to tell him it's not true. That if he has to be someone's property, then it will be Daniel's.

But the words don't leave his mouth, and the captain looks upon him with growing disappointment as Steven is fucked within an inch of his life and it's far too clear, even for himself, that he loves every second of it.

"You will be damned to live alone the rest of your life," Detective Javert prophesies, "never to find love, only lust and debauchery. You are doomed, my son."

Indeed, another man comes to him, and Steven does nothing to stop him from sinking deep into his hole, giving him pleasure until he too shoots his semen inside Steven's ass.

With each man fucking him, Captain Williams is pushed further afar, up to the point where Steven can't see him anymore behind the see of debauched aristocrats waiting for their turn at him.

When the tenth man enters him from behind, Steven is pushed to his knees per the marquis' order by the valets restraining him. Positioned like an animal, it takes only a few seconds for another man to come in front of him and feed him his cock, deep inside his throat, uncaring if Steven can still breathe or not.

Women join the fray, caressing Steven as well as slapping him. They scratch his skin too, and use their nails to claw at his groin and make him scream. All the guests in the room get a turn at him, defiling Steven for their own pleasure, making him their slave.

Then the servants grip his arms once more and force him to stand up. His jelly legs cannot really hold him up, though, and Steven's happy for the help until he realizes they're taking him down into the castle's caves. Still naked, the very image of a man well fucked with his stretched hole, the semen still leaking on the back of his thighs, and the scratches made by women's hands that mark his whole body, he's taken to a huge cell where all servants and workers of Lacoste and the adjoining domains have gathered. Rough people who mock him twice more than the aristocrats who just played with him, the same ones who now watch with evil grins from strategically placed apertures in the ceiling, closed by iron fencing to make sure Steven can't escape, even if he managed to ditch the chains his neck and each one of his limbs are attached to and then somehow climbed the walls.

Steven's pushed onto his knees once again, face in the hay littering the ground. One of the servants who brought him here is the first to fuck him, performing for the crowd who cheers again and again in time with the spanking his temporary lover doles out. They all come closer, like a slipknot closing on Steven's neck, ensuring he won't ever get away. One by one, they take a turn at him, and Steven is only aware of the pleasure he could never have imagined.

At times, he wonders where Daniel is. If his lewd display has disgusted him so much that he will never see him again. Whenever he tries to raise his head and search for him in the crowd, a man slaps him, hard, and then pushes his dick in his mouth to remind him of his place. And Steven lets everything else go, too preoccupied with his one task. Giving pleasure to his masters.

Hours later, Steven full of come inside and out and still horny, the marquis comes to admire his oeuvre. His smile is maleficent as he takes in Steven's ravaged body and erect cock, the proof to him that Steven can still take more.

"Je constate avec plaisir que vous avez su trouver ce désir enfoui en vous. Mon conseil : installez-vous confortablement. Vous ne quitterez plus cette cave que les pieds devant. Vous serez fouetté, fessé, humilié, sodomisé jour après jour par tous ceux qui voudront de vous. Et toujours vous en demanderez plus."  
"I can see you've found this need deep inside you. My advice : get comfortable. You won't leave the castle's underground until you're dead. You will be whipped, spanked, humiliated, sodomized daily by all those who will want you. And yet you will keep asking for more."

Steven is desperate to keep his mouth closed and not to admit his weakness. Not to confess how badly he wants it all. But the marquis knows, it's written on his face for Steven's to see.

"Amenez les chiens !"  
"Fetch the dogs !"

Closer than he'd like, Steven hears excited barking, almost as an answer to the master's words. The dogs' master, who is now just as much his, the man who brought on Steven's fall and now possesses him. Soon, the barking becomes hot breath over his ass, then cold pressure of a damp nose at the junction to his legs, and Steven knows Sade will have it his way once again, that there's nothing he can do to stop this new humiliation.

Maybe he's come to a point where there's nothing he really wants to do to stop it.

\-------------

He emerged panting and panicking, body strung out and unmoving, ready to fight against any beast coming close to him, only to realize this was yet again a dream. The most fucked-up one to date, certainly, the wet spot on the bed under him telling enough. One dream that showed him straight how much of a coward he really was when it came to feelings. And special attractions. Now he was left with the gripping fear that his cowardice might very well cost him Danny if he didn't act soon on whatever was between them.

Flirting with the psychiatrist and the fireman helping them on their last case might not have been the smartest thing he had ever done either. It had seemed logical at the time, a good plan, testing Danny's jealousy with A/ someone who would easily realize what was really happening and B/ some kind of hero too impressed by himself to give a second look at Steve. Until Danny had stared at him with wary eyes and asked if he was angling for a threesome, in which case would he – please, please, please ! – consider keeping it private and at home. Steve's home, where Danny hadn't showed up uninvited since then.

Unlike Collier, the psychiatrist, and Emerson, the fireman. The first one had found a valid, work-related excuse to visit him at headquarters while Steve was alone late at night, and then followed him home under the false pretense of more information. Collier showed up on his beach where Steve, after changing into trunks, planned to rest for a bit after a short midnight swim. As for Emerson, the guy had somehow found his personal address and cornered him on the next night, saying that if the leader of Five-0 was brave enough to admit his homosexuality, then so could he. Both men had proceeded to try and kiss him, leaving Steve quite flabbergasted, and feeling very bad that it was his own doing that put him in the awkward position of having to push these men away and assure them he was flattered but not interested.

Steve settled back on the bed, as far as possible from the wet spot, brushing a weary hand over his face and almost surprised to find it free of come. Again, no need to take Psych 101 to understand what else had happened there. As far as Steve knew, the late John McGarrett hadn't ever uttered a homophobic word in his life, so it could only be that he played the part of Steve's superego, the measure of Steve's internal assessment of himself. It felt like all those mores the Navy had fed him, for years, were coming back with a vengeance now that he was seriously considering an affair with another man.

But it was just as clear that, like the marquis – who Steve had read about in his research to understand his sudden, very gay and somewhat deviant erotic dreams – some part of himself was clearly attracted to the forbidden fruits. To transgression and sexual games, even some that he wouldn't ever contemplate playing in real life.

Maybe it was time for him to seek professional help and stop reading about (homo)sexuality unsupervised. The therapy Danny and him had undergone at the governor's order hadn't been such a hardship, all things considered, and to be honest, it might even have helped him at times.

Eyes straight on the ceiling, arms spread wide on each side, as if to keep anyone at a distance while his naked body cooled off, Steve made the decision to find a therapist and gave himself a deadline.

\-------------

When Danny showed up at his door two hours later to take him to work, asking first if it was safe to come in, Steve kept his words few and his head down, keenly aware of his heated blush. A blush that came back with full force when he introduced his partner as _Captain_ Williams to the widow of their new case's victim. A blush that seemed to imprint itself on his skin when Danny got his hand on the small of Steve's back to let him go first through the narrow stairway up to the crime scene.

He was sure he hadn't imagined the hand slowly brushing against his ass as it moved away, not when it elicited a full body shiver and the beginning of a responding erection, Pavlovian reaction to Danny's touch.

He was so screwed.

\-------------

It took him only five days to find the right therapist. Fear was a powerful driving force, and most of all the fear of loss.

How he could lose something he never had was beyond him, but still, a part of him rebelled at the thought of losing Danny to someone else if there was the slightest chance Danny might feel the same as he did. Might be attracted to him. In love with him.

The therapist happened to be in her fifties, a no-nonsense woman who immediately made Steve feel that she wouldn't tolerate any bullshit from him and never blushed at the mention of all the kinky sex Steve got up to in his dreams. She kindly listened when he began babbling about Danny and all that made him the perfect partner for one emotionally constipated Neanderthal, aka Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett.

In this place, he could be more than Danny's boss and best friend, free to become the guy who kept mooning over Danny and dreamed of offering himself so completely he might never be himself again, in case Danny ever took him up on it.

He could dream of a future made of love and belonging.

\-------------

Daniel pushes his dick deeper inside Steven's ass, soon followed by the marquis. They compete for domination over the brigadier's body, sliding in again and again, delighting in his moans and keens of pleasure and pain. Hanging from the ceiling, from the chains that keep him wide open for them, Steven doesn't try to escape, taking it all in stride, begging for more when he seems to feel they don't go at it hard enough. Stretched to the limit, probably hurting, but still not satisfied.

Daniel answers immediately, ready to fulfill Steven's every fantasy and reach his own pleasure at the same time. If Steven needs two men to fuck him, that's what he'll get. It's just that Daniel will always be one of them. Because Steven is his, now and forever.

\-------FIN-------

**Author's Note:**

> In these stories, even if I rely on documentaries I've seen and books/articles I've read, nothing is supposed to be terribly accurate, historically speaking, since it all happens in dreamland. For example, the word sadomasochism (and the initials SM) of course wasn't coined at the Marquis' time ; the concept wasn't used before later in the 19th century, created by the Austro-Hungarian psychiatrist Richard von Krafft-Ebing from the names of the Marquis de Sade and writer Leopold von Sasher-Masoch.
> 
> But the cantharidin candies did exist. The powder made out of the Cantharides (aka Spanish fly) had been known for centuries and it was kind of the Viagra of that time, a very toxic and highly dangerous medicine, especially for women, used by some men as aphrodisiac because the irritation of the urethra it caused could bring an erection. The Marquis de Sade was imprisoned because he had poisoned four women by offering them aniseed-flavored sweets coated with cantharidin during one of his infamous parties. The marquis also really lived in a castle called Lacoste, in the Vaucluse area of southeast France, where he had virgins brought against their will to fulfil his many sexual – sadistic – desires.
> 
> For those who speak French, the word "sauterie" that the marquis uses to describe his party might have not been in use in that sense during his life but it appeared in the 19th century for sure. Derived from the verb _sauter_ , to jump, sauterie was first used for the poor people, especially protestants in the 17th century, forced to jump from a high cliff or in a river to a certain death. I thought the element of danger was kind of a nice touch here in his mouth. Not to mention, of course, another meaning of the verb sauter : to screw, to jump someone's bones.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story and will let me know. Happy holidays, everyone, whatever you're celebrating, and stay safe :)


End file.
